Peculiar Mermaids
by EmmaBloom2006
Summary: Isla Green is abandoned on the streets of Cairnholm when she is only eleven years old because she can turn into a mermaid. Two years later, she meets Thalia Chapman, who also has this ability. Together, the two girls find Miss Peregrine and her home for peculiar children. (MOVIEVERSE)
1. Prologue

ISLA POV

"Mother please! Please!" Isla Green screamed as her mother dragged her down the Cairnholm street.

"Don't call me that!" Isla's mother snapped. "I'm not the mother of a fish!" She shoved Isla onto the curb. "Now don't even _think_ about coming back. If you do, I promise you, you'll wish you were never born." She ran home without glancing behind her.

Isla cried until she had no more tears left. Then she sat there, with her arms curled around her legs, wondering how she was going to survive.

 **Alright, that's the end of the prologue! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short, I promise the rest will be longer. Byeeeeee!**


	2. A New Friend

THALIA POV

Thalia heard the girl from a mile away. She was absolutely _horrible_ at stealing. "Who's there?" Thalia called out.

"Oh!" the girl dropped the loaf of bread. She looked around Thalia's age, and had dirty blond hair that reached her shoulders.

"Trying to steal my bread, eh?" Thalia folded her arms and stared at the girl.

"I - I'm sorry, I - "

Thalia cut her off. "It's fine, I'm just teasing. I stole that bread myself." She laughed. "What's your name?"

"I-Isla," the girl replied. "Isla Green."

"I'm Thalia. Nice to meet you." Thalia frowned, noticing that Isla hadn't taken a bite of the bread. "Well go on, then. I can tell you're starving."

Isla smiled at her and tore off a piece of bread, stuffing it in her mouth. There was a rustling in the branches of a tree and she jumped, obviously startled. "What was that?" she asked, looking up.

"Oh, it's just the peregrine falcon that comes by every day. I named her Miss Peregrine," Thalia explained.

"How do you know it's a 'she'?" Isla asked.

"I don't," said Thalia simply.

"How long have you been living here? You know, on the streets?"

"All my life. Well, technically since I was three but...why?"

"Oh, just wondering." They stood in silence for a moment. Then, suddenly, Isla asked, "Why'd your parents leave you here?"

"Not telling." Thalia had slipped in a puddle and turned into a fish, that was why. Well, a half-fish. Still... "Why'd your parents abandon you?"

"You wouldn't believe me. Even if you did, you'd hate me for it."

"Try me."

"I'm part-fish."

"You're joking."

"Knew it."

"No, I am too."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"Hey! I can prove it!" Thalia stuck her hand in a nearby puddle and yelped as a familiar sensation joined her legs together and pulled her to the ground.

"You idiot!" Isla screeched. "Anyone could've seen you!"

"But they didn't," Thalia said as her legs came back and she stood up.

"Uh, yeah, someone did," Isla pointed to a limping woman with bluish-black hair put up in an elaborate up-do.

"Oh no," Thalia moaned.

"It is quite alright, Miss Chapman," the woman said.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Why, I've been watching you for years!" the woman exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Isla looked suspiciously at the woman.

"Why, Miss Green," the woman said, "I am Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine. Pleased to meet you."

 **Yay, I finished chapter one! I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	3. Into the Children's Home

**Thank you so much to a guest for reviewing! It makes me so happy that you like my story. I hope you like this chapter as well!**

THALIA POV

"You're my bird?" Thalia said, thinking this woman was crazy. "You're Miss Peregrine? You've got to be kidding me. How stupid do you think I am?"

"I do not think you're stupid at all, Miss Chapman. And no, I am not _your_ bird, I am the bird who has been watching over you since your parents abandoned you in 1944," woman said. "And if you still don't believe me, watch this." She turned into a peregrine falcon. Not just any peregrine falcon, _Thalia's_ peregrine falcon.

Isla's jaw dropped open. "You're really Miss Peregrine!" she whispered.

"Yes, yes, follow me. I know a place you can stay." Miss Peregrine turned around and limped to the bog.

Isla and Thalia exchanged nervous looks and followed her.

They walked single file, Miss Peregrine, Thalia, Isla. Miss Peregrine walked into a little cairn at the end of the bog, Thalia and Isla following close behind her.

"This is kinda creepy," Isla whispered to Thalia. Thalia nodded.

Miss Peregrine turned around and walked back out of the bog. When they emerged the weather was warm and sunny instead of the cold, gloomy weather Thalia was used to. They walked to a giant mansion with beautiful animal topiaries all around it. Miss Peregrine led them inside and called, "Miss Elephanta! Would you get us some tea?"

A pretty red-haired girl poked her head around a corner, cast a curious glance at Thalia and Isla, then nodded at Miss Peregrine and walked into the kitchen. They walked in after her and watched as she took of her black rubber gloves and put her hands on a tea kettle. The tea boiled and Thalia's eyes widened. "How did you do that?" she asked.

The girl smiled. "It's my peculiarity. Don't you have one?"

Thalia frowned. "Peculiarity...like how I turn into a fish?"

"You can turn into a fish?" the girl said. "I've never heard of anyone who could do that! It must be rare."

"That's fine now, Miss Elephanta," Miss Peregrine said. "No one enjoys over-boiled tea."

The girl obeyed, taking her hands off the jar and putting on her gloves. Isla stared at the red handprints still on the kettle.

"I'm Olive." Olive held her hand out to the girls. They shook it in turn. "What's your peculiarity?" Olive asked Isla.

"Same as Thalia's. I'm a mermaid too."

"Oh, a _mermaid!_ I thought you actually turned into fish."

"My name's Isla, by the way."

"Isla and Thalia," Olive looked at Thalia. "That is your name?"

"Yes. Thalia Chapman," Thalia said.

"Come meet everyone else!" Olive gave them their tea and hurried outside. A boy was playing football **(soccer in the US)** with what looked like clothes with nobody inside them.

"That's Hugh" Olive pointed to the boy, "and Millard." she pointed to the clothes.

"Is he invisible?" asked Isla.

"Of course!" answered Olive.

"Millard pass the ball!" Hugh yelled at Millard.

"Stop cheating Hugh!" Millard grumbled as a swarm of bees flew out of Hugh's mouth. Hugh kicked the ball and it landed in the mouth of a dinosaur topiary.

"That's a foul!" Millard said.

"No it wasn't!" Hugh looked at a blond boy sitting under a tree. "Ref?"

The boy got up and walked over to them. "If you can't play fair than I do wish you wouldn't play at all."

"Do you know what a referee is?" asked Hugh.

The boy ignored him and walked over to the girls. "Sorry you had to see that," he said. "I'm Horace." He shook Thalia's hand and she blushed.

Horace sat under a tree and started to read.

Olive pointed to a girl with dirty blond hair that was braided neatly into plaits. "This is Fiona," she said. Fiona kneeled on the ground and a gigantic carrot started growing. A young girl with curly brown hair and a boy with black hair walked over. The girl grunted as she tugged the carrot from the ground and dragged it inside. "That's Bronwyn and Victor." Olive led them over to where a pretty little girl with perfectly curled blond hair was playing with some kids in really weird costumes. "Claire and the twins."

A blond teenage girl ran over to Olive. "Have you seen Enoch? It's almost time for me to rescue the baby squirrel!" She looked at Isla and Thalia. "Who are they?" she asked.

"Thalia and Isla. They're new." Olive looked at Thalia and Isla. "That's Emma."

"Will you please find Enoch for me?" Emma asked Olive.

"No, I'll just hold the rope," Olive answered.

"Okay, You know what to do," Emma said as a tiny baby squirrel plopped into her outstretched hand. Olive tied a rope around Emma's waist. Emma smiled at Isla and Thalia. "You're going to love this." She bent down and carefully unbuckled her strange shoes. She floated into the air and helped the squirrel into its home. Olive pulled on the rope and Emma came down. She put on her shoes as Olive held her on the ground.

"That's incredible," Isla breathed.

Emma smiled at her. "Come inside for and get washed up for supper."

"Already?" Thalia asked, surprised. "But it's only five o'clock!"

Emma chuckled "The fact that we're not all eight years old seems to have alluded Miss Peregrine."

The girls walked inside. _How lucky I am,_ Thalia thought as Emma led her to the bathroom to be washed up, _to have a place like this to live in._

 **That's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	4. Part of the Family

**Hi! This one actually didn't have as long of a wait as I expected it to. I was bored so...yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Also, I had to change the last part of this chapter because I completely forgot Isla and Thalia were mermaids...oops! Lol**

ISLA POV

After they had washed up, Isla and Thalia walked into the kitchen. Isla sat down between Millard and Claire, and Thalia sat next to Horace and Fiona. Isla noticed that Claire wasn't eating, and apparently, so did Miss Peregrine.

"Claire, why aren't you eating?" she asked her, looking concerned.

"She's embarrassed in front of Isla and Thalia," Hugh volunteered.

"I am not!" Claire yelled.

"It's okay," said Isla softly. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

Miss Peregrine winked at Claire and she smiled, picking up a rather large goose leg and putting it behind her head. Isla heard a distinct smacking noise and Claire turned around, revealing a set of sharp-toothed jaws.

* * *

"Come and meet Enoch!" Olive led Thalia and Isla to room where a dark-haired teenage boy was sitting at a table. On the table there were two odd-looking dolls; one had a pincer and the other had mechanical spider-like legs. On the shelves surrounding the room, there were hearts and eyes and things in jars. Enoch held his hand out and Olive gave him a pair of tweezers. Enoch picked up a small heart with the tweezers and inserted it into the head of the spider doll. Then he put another heart in the chest of the other one. They stood up and flexed their limbs.

"What did you do to them?" Thalia asked.

"This isn't even the fun part," Enoch replied. "Do you want to see the fun part?"

Isla wasn't sure she did, but it didn't matter because Enoch started whispering in the first doll's ear. The dolls advanced on each other, Olive laughing and clapping happily. The doll Enoch had whispered to raised it's pincer over the spider doll, but at the last second, the spider doll ripped out the first doll's heart.

Isla was horrified. Thalia was obviously horrified too.

"They're like puppets," Enoch explained. "Just do anything I tell them to."

* * *

"Children!" Miss Peregrine called. "Better get ready for movie time!"

"What's movie time?" Thalia asked as she, Isla, and Fiona headed up to their room.

"You'll see," replied Fiona mysteriously.

After they were done getting ready, Isla, Fiona, and Thalia went into the living room, where Horace was sitting in the middle of the room on a chair. Thalia sat beside him on the floor. Isla sat down on the couch beside Emma and Fiona sat beside Hugh in the front of the room. Two mugs floated in. Wait, no. Not floated, they were carried in by Millard.

"Yours has extra marshmallows, Isla." Millard gave her a mug of hot chocolate and she blushed furiously, not knowing why. **;)**

"Millard!" Emma rolled her eyes. "Put some pajamas on."

"It's too hot in here!" He sat down next to Isla.

"Stop moaning!" Horace said.

An image projected on the screen that was set up in the middle of the room. The first image showed Horace with a tailor trying on some clothes.

"Horace projects his dreams," Millard whispered to Isla. "Some are prophetic, but they're mostly about clothes."

"Prophetic as in...tell the future?" Isla asked.

"Mm-hm."

The next image was one of Isla, Thalia, and Olive walking outside.

"When did he dream this?" whispered Isla.

"Last night," Millard whispered back.

The dream changed to an invisible force picking Victor up and throwing him about.

"A hollow," Fiona said darkly.

"What's a hollow?" Isla asked.

"A hollowgast is an invisible creature that eats the eyes of peculiars, especially children," Millard answered.

Isla shuddered as the hollow plucked Victor's eyes out and they disappeared into thin air.

Bronwyn started crying and buried her head into Victor's chest. Soon Claire joined in. Victor looked horrorstruck by the dream.

Miss Peregrine flicked off a switch and the image faded.

* * *

The children and Miss Peregrine walked outside. It was raining, so Isla and Thalia turned into mermaids. Fiona bent down and gave them gas masks to put on and Miss Peregrine played _Run Rabbit Run_ on the record-player. A bomb fell through the air as Miss Peregrine plucked out her pocket watch. Time stopped. Raindrops hung midair, and so did the bomb. Then it started going backwards. Raindrops went up, and the day started over again. When Miss Peregrine was finished, it was September 2, 1943 at 9:00 and was no longer raining. Isla stretched her legs, (which she had now) and listened to the song, which was still playing.

 _Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run run!  
Don't give the farmer his fun, fun, fun!  
He'll get by without his rabbit pie!  
So run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run!_

After the reset, the children went inside and went to bed. Isla was glad, she was exhausted.

As Isla and Thalia followed her up to their room, Fiona asked, "Do you like it here?"

"How could we not?" Thalia answered.

Isla agreed. _How could they not._

 **Alright, that's the end of Chapter Three! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	5. Victor's Jealousy

**I am so sorry for this chapter! It made me sad, but I knew I had to write it.**

VICTOR POV

Isla and Thalia had been living in Miss Peregrine's home for a year now, and Victor had a crush on Thalia. Unfortunately for him, so did Horace, and let's just say Thalia preferred the blond one. Victor tried and tried and tried and one day, he decided to pick a _tiny_ fight with Horace. And by tiny, I mean not-so-tiny.

It all started when Thalia and Horace were reading _Tales of the Peculiar_ to Bronwyn, Claire, and the twins. After they had read one story, Claire blurted out, "You guys are so cute together!" The pair blushed and Claire beamed. This sorta-kinda _infuriated_ Victor, and he marched over and picked Horace up by the collar of his shirt and threw him.

"Victor stop!" Thalia cried. Victor ignored her.

"Please Victor!" Bronwyn pleaded. Victor glanced at her but didn't say anything. He picked Horace back up and tightened his hold on his neck.

"Victor!" Thalia shrieked. "You'll kill him!"

Horace started choking.

"You really think killing my boyfriend will make me like you more?"

"I'm getting Miss Peregrine!" Claire ran off to get their headmistress.

Two minutes later she came back with the woman right behind her.

"What is going on here?" Miss Peregrine asked sharply. Victor dropped Horace and Thalia ran to him. Without waiting for an answer, Miss Peregrine said, "Mr. Bruntley! Come with me, please."

Victor followed Miss Peregrine into her office. "Why did you do that, Mr. Bruntley?" she asked, sounding concerned. "You could've killed him."

Victor avoided her gaze.

Miss Peregrine raised her voice. "Did you not hear me? He could have _died!_ "

"I'm sorry, Miss," Victor mumbled.

"You're grounded. For _three_ _months!_ "

* * *

A week after the not-so-tiny row with Horace, Victor announced that he was leaving the loop.

"You aren't serious," Hugh scoffed.

"No, Victor, you can't!" cried Bronwyn. "Remember Horace's dream about the hollow?"

Victor's expression soured. "I don't care about that little twit's dream. Besides, Horace dreamt that a year ago. I'm sure if it was going to happen it would've already."

"Please, Victor!" Bronwyn begged.

Victor bent down to his sister's height. "I'm sorry, Wyn. I'm sick of this! I can't just live the same day over and over again. It's driving me crazy!"

"Or you'd rather die than see me with Thalia," Horace said, still bitter about the fight. Thalia slapped his arm.

"Why you little - " Victor stalked toward him, but Thalia put herself between them.

"Stop!" she cried. "Both of you! If you two are just going to fight over me, I don't think I want to be with either of you!"

Victor backed away. "I'm sorry guys. I can't stand it. Good-bye." And with that he walked outside.

* * *

Not long after he had been walking, Victor heard a low growling noise. Thinking it was just his imagination, he kept walking.

An invisible tentacle picked him up from behind. It tossed him around and the hollow stuck out two more tentacles and lurched them into Victor's eye sockets and pulled out his eyes. Victor fell to the ground, dead.

 **Again, I am _so so so so so_ sorry for this chapter! I know you didn't enjoy it but please review anyway. Promise it will get happier. Just maybe not right away... :(**


	6. The Death of a Friend

**This chapter is gonna be nearly as horrible as the last one, so brace yourself. Also, there is a reference to one of my friends in this chapter but I'm not going to say her name because that would embarrass her. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Or at least half-enjoy...**

ISLA POV

Millard and Isla walked into the living room, annoyed. Isla's expression changed when she saw Bronwyn's tearstained face and the panicked looks on everyone else's (except the twins of course, she couldn't see theirs at all). She then noticed that Victor was missing. "What's wrong? Where's Victor?"

"He left," said Emma.

"What do you mean, 'left'?"

"He left the loop."

"Oh my birds. You can't be serious."

"She's dead serious, I," Thalia confirmed.

"We have to go get him."

"On it," said Millard.

"Me too!" sniffled Bronwyn.

Isla bent down to her level. "Sorry sweetheart, let the big kids handle this."

"He's my brother! I'm helping. You are _not_ talking me out of this."

"Alright." Millard patted Bronwyn's curls. "You have the job."

Bronwyn grinned. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go get Victor back!"

"Wait!" Isla stopped them. "I have to change first."

" _What!?_ " Millard looked at her.

"My shirt's feelings would be hurt if it wore it to save someone!"

"Um..."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "She thinks that shirts have feelings. It's stupid, really."

Isla gasped and stroked her shirt. "Don't mind her. She doesn't know you like I do."

After a little bit of arguing, Isla finally agreed to go with the shirt she had on, but was sulky and wouldn't talk to anyone except Millard.

* * *

They walked into the bog, Bronwyn at the lead. When they were halfway through the bog, Bronwyn gasped. Her voice shook. "I-I th-think I found V-Victor."

Isla ran up to see why the little girl's voice was shaking and covered her mouth. Victor was lying on the ground with his eyes missing. She walked back and forth, muttering, "Oh my birds, oh my birds, oh my birds" over and over again through her hand. Millard walked over to her and she leaned on him for support, still muttering.

Bronwyn let out a sob and ran over to her brother's body, hugging him to her little chest. "No, no, Victor! Come back! Come back!" She pinched herself repeatedly. "Wake up, Bronwyn! Wake up, wake up! This is just a dream! Just a dream!..." Her voice faded into quiet sobs. Bronwyn cradled Victor's body as the three children headed back to the loop.

 _Horace's dream..._ Isla thought, _it wasn't just a nightmare, like I hoped. Oh my birds, oh my birds, oh my birds..._

 **So sorry! If Isla's weird "shirts have feelings" thing bothered you, don't worry. That's the only time it will be mentioned. Probably...**


	7. Pain and Loss

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I was at my friend's house then at swim, etc. Hope you enjoy!**

THALIA POV

Thalia paced around the room. _This is all my fault_! she thought.

Bronwyn, Isla, and Millard burst through the door. Thalia saw Victor's limp body in Bronwyn's arms and covered her mouth.

"Oh my birds..." Emma whispered. Claire started crying and Olive pulled her into her lap. Enoch walked off to get Miss Peregrine and, though he tried hard to hide it, tears poured down his face. Thalia couldn't blame him. Victor was his best friend, and Thalia wouldn't be able to handle it nearly as well as he was if it were Isla in Bronwyn's arms.

Five minutes later Miss Peregrine rushed into the room. "Children, all of you to bed except for Miss Bruntley. There will be no movie time tonight."

Isla ran over to Thalia and dragged her upstairs. They went inside their room and sat on Isla's bed in silence. It was broken ten minutes later by Fiona opening the door and sitting down next to them. Thalia looked away from her friends. "This is all my fault!" She repeated her previous thought aloud.

Isla forced her to look her in the eyes. "No it's not. You can't control how someone else feels. Victor's...death" she choked on the word and cleared her throat. "was no one's fault but his. Do you understand? Not yours. Not even Horace's, though he could've acted better. _Victor's_."

Thalia nodded and Isla hugged her tightly. Fiona joined in and they stayed that way for a while.

They broke apart and Fiona said she was going to bed.

Thalia and Isla stayed on Isla's bed. After a while Isla asked, "Do you want to go for a swim?"

Thalia smiled. "I'd love to."

 **Alright. I know it hardly makes up for the wait, but there it is. Also, this is the last chapter before I start getting into the first book/movie combination. I hope the wait won't be as long, but I make no promises. I should also rewatch the movie and feel free to correct any mistakes. Bye!**


	8. Horace's Dream

**Okay, so now I'm onto book one! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

ISLA POV

There had been several years since Victor's death; Isla and Thalia were now eighty-four. Everyone had taken their usual spots for movie time and sat quietly as an image projected on the screen.

A fifteen-year-old boy with dark hair was on a boat with a man, presumably his father. The boy looked strangely familiar, and Isla knew why when Emma's face tensed. "Abe!" Isla whispered to herself.

Millard overheard her. "That can't be Abe," he whispered. "Abe is old now, he can't still look like that."

"Right, right," Isla replied sheepishly. Still, the boy had to be at least _related_ to Abe. The resemblance was uncanny.

The image faded and Miss Peregrine ushered them off to bed.

"Don't you think the boy looked like Abe?" Thalia asked as she, Isla, and Fiona headed up to their room.

Isla and Fiona bobbed their heads in unison. "It obviously wasn't actually him," Fiona said. "But do you think he might be his grandson or someone related to him?"

"Maybe."

Isla said after a while, "I'm going for a swim."

"I'll come too," Thalia offered.

Isla shook her head and ran outside.

* * *

The water felt cool against her skin as Isla sped through the lake. She saw something glimmer in the oblivion and slowed down to check it out. As she came closer, she saw that it was a shipwreck. It had the name _Augusta_ printed along the side. Isla heard crying sounds and swam in to investigate. "What the - " Isla's gleaming silver tail split apart as she came inside and stood up to find Emma curled up in a corner.

"H-how'd you get here?" the older girl asked.

"I went for a swim and heard you crying, so I decided to check it out," Isla answered. "It's beautiful."

Emma smiled. "Yes, it is." She scooted over and Isla sat beside her.

"Do you come in here often?" Isla asked.

"When I need to be alone."

"I can't believe I never saw this place. I swim down here all the time."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I thought I'd gotten over him but-" Emma looked out into the distance.

Isla understood. Abe and Emma had been lovers. Then he'd left. He used to send letters, then he stopped. That's all Isla knew. "I'll leave," she said. "If you want to be alone."

"No. You can stay. It's nice to have a little company." Emma looked confused for a second. "Why'd you come down here in the middle of the night? I mean, why are _you_ upset?"

"I guess I just needed a break. All anyone could talk about was the boy, and, while I'm curious too, I don't think it needs to be such a big deal."

"Okay...that makes sense."

"I'm getting kind of tired. Think we should swim back up?"

Emma chuckled, then shook her head. "You said that as if when I go out into the water I'll get a tail too. And no. I'll stay down here. You can go."

Isla smiled at her, then ran out of the shipwreck and swam back to the children's home.

* * *

In the afternoon during lunch, Miss Peregrine told Bronwyn, Claire, Isla, Emma, Millard, Olive, and the twins to go get the boy. She said his name was Jake, and that he was Abe's grandson.

As they went outside, Emma told everyone where to stand. "Claire, Olive, the twins, and I will go into the old house and see if he's there. Bronwyn, Isla, and Millard; you three stay here."

After about ten minutes Emma called for Bronwyn. Bronwyn ran over and came back with Jake over her shoulders. She dumped him on the ground.

"Where's Claire?" Millard asked.

"I sent her back to tell Miss Peregrine we might run a little late, seeing as Jake just concussed himself," Emma answered.

Jake stood up and looked at them. "You're the twins. And she's Emma, he's Millard, she's Isla, that's Olive, and there's Bronwyn!" He seemed confused. "But you're dead! You're all dead! I mean, he's invisible, but he's still dead."

"None of us are dead," said Millard.

"Am-am _I_ dead?!"

"No." Emma seemed just as confused as he did.

"You called me Abe, in the house. Why?"

"Y-you look like him."

Olive walked over to him. "Follow us." She looked around. "You never know who might be watching."

The children led him into the cairn. They turned around and looked at him. He ran outside.

 **That's where chapter seven comes to a close. By the way, I wanted to clarify everyone's (visual) ages, just in case it was a bit confusing.**

 **Bronwyn: seven**

 **Claire: six**

 **Isla: thirteen**

 **Emma: sixteen**

 **Enoch: sixteen**

 **Fiona: thirteen**

 **Horace: thirteen**

 **Hugh: thirteen**

 **Jake: sixteen**

 **Thalia: thirteen**

 **Millard: thirteen**

 **Olive: sixteen**

 **The twins: six**


	9. Meeting Jake

**Hey I'm back! PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoy!**

ISLA POV

"You've got to be kidding me." Emma repeated, still staring at the spot Jake had previously been standing at.

"EMMA!" Isla yelled. "THAT IS LIKE THE FIFTH TIME YOU'VE SAID THAT! HOW ABOUT WE GO FIND HIM!?"

Emma blinked, then snapped out of her trance. "Right, right. Good idea." She looked a bit sheepish. "Millard, Olive, and I will go look for him. Isla, take Bronwyn and the twins back to the house and tell Miss Peregrine that he ran of."

Isla nodded and grabbed each of the twins hands, steering them off as Bronwyn followed.

"What's the holdup?" Miss Peregrine asked when they got to the house.

"Jake ran off," Isla explained, then ran off to find Fiona and Thalia. "Hey Fee!" Isla smiled at her friend, who was sitting in the mouth of a dinosaur topiary.

"Hi Isla!" Fiona called down.

"Have you seen Thalia?"

"She ran off with Horace somewhere," answered Fiona, smirking.

Isla rolled her eyes. The three girls loved to tease each other. Especially Thalia. She got annoyed so easily, all Isla and Fiona had to do was say "Horace" and she would scream at them to shut up. It was hilarious.

Fiona hopped down from the dinosaur and smiled. "Guess what?"

"Hugh's bees turned on him and are trying to turn him into a bee?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm psychic!"

"Really? Last time I checked your peculiarity was turning into a mermaid!"

"Ha ha what really happened?" Isla asked.

"Hugh kissed me!"

"EW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU ARE THIRTEEN CHILD!"

"No, I'm eighty-six. And relax, it was just on the cheek. Mostly."

"WHAT THE HECK!"

"Just kidding!"

"You better be!" Isla rolled her eyes again and ran over to Claire, who was playing tag with the twins. "Hello Claire!" she said to the little girl.

Claire's eyes lit up. She loved playing with the older girls, especially Isla. "Isla! Wanna play with us?"

"I'd love too!"

"Yay!" Claire tapped Isla on the shoulder, standing on her tiptoes in order reach it. "You're it!"

Isla laughed and chased her at a jog. After a while Claire ran out of breath and sat down. She patted the ground next to her as a sign for Isla to sit down next to her, which she did.

"I wanna pick flowers for Olive!" Claire announced.

"Let's ask Fiona first," Isla said. Fiona agreed and five minutes later Claire was running along the garden, grabbing flowers as she went. When the girl decided she had enough, she ran over to the twins. Eliana followed. She saw Jake looking around in wonder. _Hm,_ she thought. _Wonder when he got here._ He glanced at her and she smiled at him. He blinked in surprise.

Miss Peregrine walked over to them. "You've met Isla and the twins," she said. "This is Claire." The twins ran over to the seesaw and Claire followed, balancing them on it.

Isla followed Jake and Miss Peregrine over to Hugh and Millard, again playing football **(soccer in the US, I'll say it again)**.

Millard saw Isla and lost focus, kicking the ball into the mouth of the dinosaur topiary.

"Millard that's a foul again!" Hugh shouted.

"It was not!" Millard shouted back.

"Yes it was, you were just too distracted by your girlfriend to notice!" Hugh argued.

"Shut up!"

"Ref?" Hugh looked at Horace.

Horace stood up. "Again, if you can't play fair I do wish you wouldn't play at all!"

"You still don't know what a referee is, do you?"

Horace ignored him and walked over to Jake and shook his hand. "I'm Horace." He glanced back at the boys. "Sorry about them. Super shirt by the way."

"Where's Thalia?" Isla asked.

"She was looking for you, actually. Said there was something you had to see and wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Thalia? Thalia Chapman?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Isla answered. "Seems Abe's told you about all of us."

Jake's face looked sad for a second, then in a heartbeat it was back to normal. "Yes. He has."

"Anyway, I'd better go find her." Isla marched off.

* * *

After Isla had found Thalia they dived into the lake, Thalia in the lead. They headed toward the _Augusta_ and Isla knew that was what she was supposed to see.

When they were inside Thalia said, "Isn't it amazing?"

"Thalia, I've been here before."

"What? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I forgot." This was true. Isla had been so tired she had forgotten about the ship. By the time she had remembered, Thalia was off somewhere with Horace.

"Well, it doesn't matter now."

"I guess not."

The girls stayed there until dinnertime, and would've stayed longer if Emma hadn't come and gotten them.

* * *

Dinner went pretty normally until Enoch brought up Abe and Emma stormed out.

"Mr. O'Connor! That wasn't nice," Miss Peregrine scolded. "You know perfectly well why Abe left us."

"To join the army," said Hugh.

"And then he met a lady, and had a nice wedding, and a lovely little baby," Bronwyn finished.

"Children!" Miss Peregrine said.

Isla sensed the awkwardness and stayed silent, keeping her eyes on her meal.

* * *

Emma came back for movie time and everyone took their usual spots.

Horace's dream showed Jake meeting him. Then there was a woman in a chair, being pushed around by wights.

"An ymbryne," Fiona whispered. She raised her voice. "Who is she? Miss Peregrine, do you know her?"

"Don't be silly," Hugh said. "Horace just had a bad dream, that's all."

Isla wasn't so sure, but decided not to bring it up.

Next was an image of Emma and Jake about to kiss, but before they did Miss Peregrine shut the projection down.

"I should probably be getting home now," Jake said.

"You could stay here, if you'd like," Miss Peregrine suggested.

"But the island is quite safe, isn't it?" Emma said pointedly.

"Yes, of course," Miss Peregrine said. "But someone should go with him, should he need to avoid any bombs."

Emma nodded.

"You should at least stay to see the reset," said Olive. "It's really quite spectacular."

"Yeah!" several children agreed. Enoch threw his head back and groaned.

* * *

Isla and Thalia turned into mermaids as the children walked outside. Fiona passed them their masks and they put them on. Isla listened as the familiar song played and raindrops went backwards, up towards the sky.

The children pulled off their masks and Thalia and Isla stood up and followed them inside.

 **That's the end of chapter eight! Wow, that was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Again, please review! Bye!**


	10. Spilling Tea

**Hey! I'm finally updating this story! Oh my birds, I haven't updated in forever... Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

ISLA POV

Isla pestered Thalia as they and Fiona walked up to their room. "What were you doing?" she nagged. "Where in peculiardom were you?"

"I'm not saying!" Thalia yelled for the fifth time, her face red from embarrassment. Isla and Fiona smirked at each other, noticing the red face.

"Fine, fine." Isla eventually stopped the teasing when they got to their room.

Fiona changed the subject. "So what did you guys think of Jake?"

"He seemed nice," Isla answered.

"I haven't met him..." said Thalia.

"Oh yeah," said Fiona. "You were out with _Horace_."

Thalia's red face darkened a shade. "SHUT UP!"

"Hey Isla!" Fiona smirked.

"Yeah?" Isla looked at her.

"How are things with you and Millard?"

"I'll only tell if _both of you_ spill about your boyfriends." Isla rolled her eyes as she sat on her bed. _This is so stupid,_ she thought.

"Okay!" Fiona perked up. "But only if Thalia spills too!"

"Oh no," said Thalia. "I _know_ I'm going to regret this!"

"Fiona, you go first, then me, then Thalia," said Isla.

Fiona took a deep breath, then giggled. "So, today Hugh and I were sitting up in a tree, talking, and then he randomly just kissed me on the cheek!" She demonstrated with her hand, then took a little bow. "Your turn Isla."

"Oh..." Isla started. "Well, there's not really much to talk about. Mill was distracted by me when he was playing football, but other than that, nothing really happens..."

"Aw, that's adorable!" Fiona smirked again. "Your turn, Thalia."

Thalia bit her lip. "Well, Horace and I sorta kinda snuck off for a bit and we sorta kinda kissed...twice."

"Oh my birds," Fiona started chanting. "Thalia and Horace, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Isla joined in. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage!"

"Guys, shut up!" But Thalia was laughing with them.

Emma poked her head in. "Girls! It's time to sleep! You're being way too loud!"

"Sorry Emma," Isla whispered.

Emma walked back to her room.

"Emma's right," Thalia said. "We should get to bed."

"Goodnight guys!" said Fiona.

"Goodnight!" Isla and Thalia replied.

 **That's the end of this chapter! Also, I've started naming the chapters. Is that okay? Let me know in reviews what you think.**


	11. NOTICE

**Hey guys! Sorry to disappoint if you were hoping for an actual chapter, but this is an announcement. I am taking a break from this story because I am going to do a Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Christmas special. I'm thinking about doing like an ugly Christmas sweater party between the children, but I don't know yet. Give me some suggestions in reviews and whether I should do BOOKVERSE or MOVIEVERSE.**

 **I also now have a second account in which I rewrite stories in the antagonist's POV called ygolohcsyP esreveR, AKA Reverse Psychology backwards. Here is the link to that:** **u/11487816/ygolohcysP-esreveR**


	12. Someone's Coming

**Hey guys! (especially Keelin) I know I haven't posted in a really long time, and I've FINALLY decided to upload another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy! Ish. This is gonna be a bloodbath of a chapter...**

ISLA POV

Isla woke up to complete darkness. Which was weird, because Isla hardly ever got up early. She walked quietly around the room and saw that no one else was there. She also saw that someone had covered the window so thoroughly that no light could escape. Isla ripped open the window.

Light blinded her and Isla stumbled backwards, banging her head on a dresser and knocking herself out.

* * *

THALIA POV

"Where is she?" Thalia asked Fiona. They were sitting under one of Fiona's topiaries, the centaur, reading and waiting for Isla.

"I don't know, she was still asleep when I woke up," her friend answered.

"Maybe she still is...I'll go see." Thalia put her book down and entered the house, climbing up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

FIONA POV

After Thalia left, Fiona waited. And waited. And was just about to follow her friend when Claire ran up to her.

"Where's Isla?" the little girl asked.

"That's what I'm wondering," Fiona said under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh, um, I don't know, probably sleeping. Thalia's going to find her."

"Can I help?" Claire looked up at Fiona with wide eyes.

"Um...I guess..." Fiona replied, thinking, _What harm could it do?_ Boy, was she wrong.

* * *

THALIA POV

As Thalia entered the room she expected to find Isla sprawled on her bed, covers turned in impossible ways. What she really found was Isla sprawled on the floor with her head bleeding, some sort of black plastic ripped off the window, and something white next to her friend, red with blood.

Thalia rushed over to Isla and checked her pulse, relieved when she found out Isla was alive. Thalia then picked up the white thing, seeing that it was a folded piece of paper.

She wiped Isla's blood onto the floor and open up the paper.

 _I'M COMING._

And Isla jolted awake.

* * *

FIONA POV

Fiona led Claire upstairs and into Fiona, Isla, and Thalia's room.

Fiona gasped and Claire screamed, which startled Isla and made her hit her head again.

"Claire!" Fiona yelled.

Claire started crying.

Thalia glared at Fiona. "Claire?" she turned to her.

"Y-y-yes?" the little girl said.

"Can you get Miss Peregrine?"

"Uh-huh," Claire replied, tears still running down her cheeks. She ran downstairs.

"What happened?" Fiona asked once Claire was gone.

"I don't know. I think she hit her head. But she's not all I found I also found - " Thalia was interrupted by Miss Peregrine and Claire walking into the room.

Miss Peregrine rushed over to Isla. "Oh, no..." She glanced at the curtain and her brow furrowed. "Oh, _no_..."

"Miss-Miss Peregrine?" Thalia ventured.

"Yes, Miss Chapman?" Miss P replied, her eyes still on Isla.

"I also found this..." Miss Peregrine tore her eyes away from Isla and turned to Thalia, who was holding out a bloody piece of paper.

Miss Peregrine read it and froze. "Miss Densmore, get Miss Bruntley. I'm going to have another patient to tend to. Miss Frauenfeld and Miss Chapman, get Mr Portman. We're going to need his peculiarity."

"But I thought Jake wasn't peculiar," Fiona objected.

"Don't be silly, Miss Frauenfeld, you know only peculiars can enter time loops. His peculiarity is the same as his grandfather's."

Fiona's eyes widened.

 **Sorry to end on a cliffhanger but...yeah. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	13. Mr Barron

**Hey guys! I'm trying to get in the habit of posting everyday but like school so...I don't know if that's gonna happen. Hope y'all enjoy!**

THALIA POV

Thalia and Fiona rushed out of the room and went to find Jake. They sprinted to the front door and opened it. There was Jake.

"Oh, uh, hey, what's all the - " Jake started, but Thalia interrupted him.

"No time to explain, come with us."

Fiona grabbed his elbow and followed Thalia to the parlor.

Horace saw them marching and ran up to Thalia. "What's going on, Lia? What's wrong?"

Thalia glanced at him worriedly. "Isla's hurt. The Bird says she needs Jake."

"Why does Miss Peregrine need - "

"I don't know! Someone's coming!"

"Who's - " Horace started, but Thalia was already in the parlor.

Isla was awake, and had a bandage wrapped around her head.

Thalia rushed toward her friend.

"I think I hit my head..." Isla trailed off. Thalia had an anxious look on her face. Thalia wasn't just worried about her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming," Thalia answered.

"What? _Who's_ coming?"

"Mr. Barron." Miss Peregrine looked up from tending to Miss Avocet in bird form. The children gasped.

"He's the leader," Jake said. "Of the bad peculiars. Emma told me," he added when he saw Miss P's face.

"Children, tell the others and start packing your things. We will be leaving in the morning. I will tend to Miss Avocet. She is almost ready to return to human form."

The children obliged except for Jake, who stayed behind. Thalia saw Emma run into the parlor once everyone had left.

* * *

ISLA POV

Isla felt weak. _She_ had hit her head. _She_ was left defenseless while everyone cared for _her_. And now they were running from their own home. Because of _her_. Of course, it wasn't _really_ Isla's fault. And deep down, she knew that. But she still thought the opposite.

As she, Thalia, and Fiona stuffed their belongings into suitcases, she kept wishing it hadn't been her that had gotten knocked out. Then she wouldn't feel like this was all her fault. Which it wasn't of course, but never mind.

Isla heard the front door open and ran downstairs, as did everyone else. It was Jake.

But then Isla froze. Because someone else entered after Jake.

And that someone was Mr. Barron.

 **Alrighty. Sorry to end on another cliffhanger...ish. This is a really short chapter but whatever. I probably won't be able to post tomorrow, but definitely Monday. Bye! Please review!**


End file.
